


Key Ring

by yoorautumn222



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Showki, i really dont know how to tag, i tried to make it cute again, maybe i failed, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoorautumn222/pseuds/yoorautumn222
Summary: Kihyun wants to live with his boyfriend but the said boyfriend suddenly buys an apartment for himself. Kihyun can’t help but feel disappointed.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Key Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with showki again hehehe

It has been almost 6 years that Kihyun and his boyfriend, Hyunwoo, dating. Kihyun met the bear-like-man at a place he never thought to meet the love of his life: a gym. 

So 6 years ago, he was dragged by Changkyun, his cousin, to a gym near their school. Changkyun kept whining and bugging him all day for Kihyun to accompany him to the gym. That boy has a big fat crush on a senior in his Biochemistry class named Lee Hoseok. Apparently, Hoseok is a gym rat and he invited Changkyun to come to his gym. Kihyun had to grant his baby cousin's wish in order to live peacefully. So there he was, at the gym watching Changkyun desperately looking at him with a 'help me' look when Hoseok added more weight to his bench press. 

Feeling bored, Kihyun then found a more interesting object to be watched, which is a big tanned man with a cute face and even more cute eye smile who is running on a treadmill. He didn’t realize his mouth was hanging open until Kyun screamed it and made everyone in the gym looked at him, the big tanned man with a cute face and even more cute eye smile included. Long story short, both Kihyun and the man knew they were interested in each other and got to save each other’s phone numbers with the help of Changkyun and Hoseok.

Anyway, back to today’s story. Recently, Hyunwoo has bought an apartment with the money he has been saving since he got his intern job in a quite big company. Kihyun helped him finding the apartment. Going back and forth to some real estate agents to find the best Hyunwoo can get with his budget. Kihyun is so attentive and Hyunwoo is so thankful of him. He spared his time to accompany Hyunwoo-which in Hyunwoo's own opinion is an idiot in that kind of thing- and even managed all the papers and stuff. It looked like they wanted to buy _their_ apartment and not Hyunwoo's.

Kihyun's roommate and best friend, Minhyuk, said the same thing (“you better move in with him as well”) but Kihyun just brushed him off and said “not yet”. They both have lived together since forever. They lived together when they were in university, and then after graduated they decided to live together again since their workplaces are not far from each other. And it’s just so convenient to live with your best friend who knows you best and can keep up with you and your antics. All is well, before Minhyuk got himself a boyfriend. A fine man, working in his own start-up advertising company, Chae Hyungwon. Since then, Minhyuk kept saying that he wants to live with _his_ Wonnie. 

“ _Yah_ , when will you move with Hyunwoo _Hyung_?” asked Minhyuk one Sunday afternoon. They were chilling in their living room watching Netflix and bit of kissing here and there in case of Hyunghyuk couple (yes, Hyungwon invited himself to the best friends' apartment).

Kihyun looked at Minhyuk lazily, “I’m not moving”

“ _YAH!_ Yoo Kihyun!!!” Minhyuk screamed. There was absolute pout in his voice, disappointed. Hyungwon brushed his hair softly.

“What? I’ve never said I’ll move with Hyunwoo _Hyung_. He bought the house _himself_ , with _his_ own money”

“Just get out of here, Ki,” Minhyuk replied sighing. “Don’t you see I want to live with Wonnie? I’ve told you thousand times already. Wonnie wants to live with me too, right, Wonnie??” he then averted his gaze to Hyungwon and blinked cutely with his uneven blink. Hyungwon just shrugged and smiled and keep brushing his hair.

“And why would I get out of my own house? If you want to live with him that badly, why don’t you move to his place? Or you can rent an apartment together or something. Why me?”

“It’s hard to find an apartment with good price, Yoo Kihyun. Besides, this apartment is bigger than his!!!”

“My decision won't change. I’m not moving.”

Minhyuk sulks, “you have such a petty ass” 

“Besides, Hyunwoo _hyung_ has never asked me to move in with him. Why would I suddenly say that I want to live with him? He might just have a different thought.” Kihyun's voice became softer towards the end of his sentences and his face fell. 

It’s true, though. Hyunwoo never asked him to live together. Kihyun would be lying if he says he doesn’t want to live with Hyunwoo. It’s been 6 years and he even has had that dream of living together since their fourth year. One night, Hyunwoo slept over because Minhyuk stayed at Hyungwon's. Hyunwoo usually woke up first when they slept together, but that morning Kihyun woke up first, with a sleepy Hyunwoo on his side. He looked extremely cute when Kihyun woke him up. He was confused at first, but then he smiled sheepishly when he saw Kihyun. _That_ look on Hyunwoo that morning is what Kihyun wants to see every morning. Not to mention how happy that seems-to-always-hungry bear when Kihyun cooked for him. Kihyun wants to see that every day too! 

He ever considered discussing it with Hyunwoo. He wanted to tell him that it could be a good idea to rent an apartment together. But he was such a coward and couldn’t tell Hyunwoo for two years. And when he was already determined to tell Hyunwoo, he had to be disappointed the moment Hyunwoo told him that he wanted to buy an apartment for his own, so Kihyun had to bury his dream yet again.

  
***

  
“Ooooohhh _Hyung_! This looks really cool!!”

Kihyun is like an excited puppy, jumping here and there around Hyunwoo's apartment, while the owner of the apartment is just looking at him with a smile on his face.

“I didn’t know we bought this many, _Hyung_. How much money is all this?? Whoa...” he looks at his surroundings in amazement.

A few days ago, they went to IKEA to buy furniture for Hyunwoo's apartment. Hyunwoo wanted to just buy it from home according to some pictures in the catalog but Kihyun insisted that they should go and see it with their own eyes. Turned out the boy was extremely excited to buy things for his boyfriend. He chose many things according to his likings, of course with Hyunwoo’s approval. He skipped and hummed happily throughout the shopping and Hyunwoo was just content seeing his dear someone was happy.

Today, the things that they bought were sent to the apartment and the two lovebirds planned to arrange them. Hyunwoo also brought some stuff from his parents’ house where he lived. Kihyun said it’s better to ask for help from their friends, but Hyunwoo doesn’t want to disturb their busy friends and decided to just invite them to the housewarming party. Kihyun agreed because even though it’s a lot of work, he knew Hyunwoo won’t let him work much. That’s how much Hyunwoo loves Kihyun. 

“Correction. You only chose them, _I’m_ the one who bought them,” Hyunwoo smiles teasingly.

Kihyun laughs, “you’re right.” He then goes to where Hyunwoo stands, hugs him from the side, and rests his chin on Hyunwoo's broad shoulder. “There are so many things to be organized. Are you sure we don’t have to call our friends?”

“No. Both of us are enough. We just have to call them for the housewarming party.”

“Okay”

Kihyun is pouting and Hyunwoo can’t help but peck those rosy lips. Surprisingly, instead of smiling like he always does when Hyunwoo gives him a peck, Kihyun pouts even more.

“Why?” Hyunwoo inquiries.

“Peck is not enough. Give me more energy before we work on all this stuff” he points at all the stuff in the apartment and then proceeds to pout his lips and touch it with his index finger.

Hyunwoo laughs at his boyfriend’s cuteness, but he complies with the younger boy's request. He shifts his body to face Kihyun and gives the boy a soft and gentle kiss.

To his surprise, Kihyun whines and stomps his feet like a sulking kid.

“What is that?? So short. I need more!! This is a lot of work, _Hyung_. I need more energy.”

“You know, if I kiss you more than that, your knees will go weak and you will lose your energy instead of gaining more, Mr. Yoo.”

Hyunwoo's remark accompanied by a smirk succeed makes Kihyun blushes real hard. Hyunwoo is right, Kihyun’s body becomes like jelly every time Hyunwoo kisses him. He has to cover his embarrassment by punching Hyunwoo’s chest lightly. Hyunwoo laughs at that and steals one more peck.

Five hours later, both of them are laying on the newly bought carpet of Hyunwoo's living room, exhausted. They have finished arranging and organizing stuffs, so Hyunwoo’s apartment looks complete now. From living room to the kitchen, from bedroom to bathroom. Everywhere is cleaned and shiny. Everything is tidy and perfectly put into its place.

“ _Hyung_ , this looks like my apartment more than yours. Everything is my style,” Kihyun said while looking around.

Hyunwoo smiles, “of course, you chose most of them.” Kihyun chuckles.

“You should’ve stopped me then.”

“That’s okay, Ki. You will live here too. So I’m okay with this place looks like yours.”

Kihyun frowns and looks at Hyunwoo, “what do you mean I will live here too?” 

Hyunwoo seems to just realize what he said and he laughs awkwardly, “you will visit often, right? So it will be like your apartment too. That’s what I mean. Hehe”

Kihyun is still confused, but he only nods. Deep down, he is disappointed. He wished Hyunwoo would give a different answer.

“Sleep over?”

Kihyun hums, “but no other stuff, _Hyung_. I’m tired.”

“What stuff?”

“You know what I mean, _Hyung_. Don’t play innocent!”

Kihyun pushes Hyunwoo and the latter laughs loudly.

“Hahaha okay, I’m too tired to do it anyway.”

  
***

  
It’s the day of the housewarming party. Kihyun and Hyunwoo invited their close friends over. Has been dating for six years makes Kihyun already befriended Hyunwoo’s friends and vice versa. Hoseok is living with Jooheon. With Hyunwoo, the three of them are childhood friends. It was fast for the three friends to befriend Changkyun because that boy kept hitting on Hoseok. Now, they have been dating for a little bit more than five years. Of course, Kihyun also introduced his roommate and his other soul, Minhyuk. Hyungwon was added to the group after he and Minhyuk dated.

The clock shows that it’s 6 pm and Kihyun is still cooking in the kitchen as Hyunwoo comes out of his bedroom after cleaning it. Hyunwoo told Kihyun that they can just order take-outs but Kihyun still wanted to cook some food. Of course Hyunwoo is thankful, because he loves his boyfriend's cooking. 

Not even one minute after Hyunwoo slid his hands around Kihyun's waist, the doorbell rings. Hyunwoo groans like an old man and complaints that he just wanted a moment with his beloved boyfriend. Kihyun only chuckles.

It is Minhyuk and Hyungwon who come first. They bring four packs of toilet paper and some fruit. Not long after, Hoseok and Changkyun appear with plants-mostly succulents, flowers, and two boxes of pizza. Lastly, Jooheon gifts Hyunwoo an automatic vacuum cleaner which makes Minhyuk jealous and confronts Kihyun to buy it for their apartment too. Kihyun just shoos him away.

The party goes nicely. Hyunwoo gives everyone a tour around his apartment and all of them are impressed with almost everything. They also compliment the way the apartment is arranged and how clean it is. After that, they eat dinner when all of their orders come and Kihyun's cooking is finished. They chat and laugh while eating. Lastly, they celebrate Hyunwoo’s new apartment with a cake. 

For now, everyone is in the living room except Hyunwoo. Six of them are sitting either on the floor or on the sofa watching movie. Minhyuk is cuddling with Hyungwon on the sofa, and Changkyun is cuddling with Jooheon on the floor, leaving his boyfriend cuddling with a plushie. 

A few minutes later, Hyunwoo comes out of the bathroom and sits beside Kihyun oh the sofa.

“ _Hyung_ , are you sure this is your apartment? This really looks like Kihyun’s,” Minhyuk comments.

Hyunwoo laughs softly. He looks at Kihyun who is just smiling. Indeed, his best friend knows him so well, Kihyun thinks.

“Kihyun also said so. But it’s okay, though. I love it that it’s like his apartment. So I can always feel his presence close to me,” Hyunwoo answers.

Minhyuk is speechless, Changkyun and Jooheon gasp, Hoseok acts like he wants to vomit, and Hyungwon just looks at Hyunwoo with an unreadable expression.

“Omg _Hyung_ , you’re so cheesy,” said the youngest of the group.

“Well, it just shows how much he is whipped for Kihyun,” Mihyuk says and everyone is laughing. 

Hyunwoo sulks jokingly. Then he reaches back pocket of his jeans and pulls out a key. He gives the key to Kihyun.

“What is this?” Kihyun confusedly accepts the key.

Hyungwon rolls his eyes, “obviously it’s the extra key of this apartment, Kihyun. Duh.”

“He is saying that you should come often, Kihyun,” Hoseok says from the floor.

Kihyun looks at Hyunwoo who is smiling. Kihyun asks with his eyes if it’s true and Hyunwoo just nods, still smiling. Kihyun smiles widely and then brings the key in front of his face to look at it. The key has a hamster keyring on it. One hundred percent sure Hyunwoo has a bear on his. Kihyun puts his key on the table near the sofa. 

Suddenly, Changkyun screams.

“OMG _hyung_!! What is that??”

Kihyun looks at him confused. “what is what?”

“That! Attached to the key!”

“It’s a keyring, Kyun. A hamster.”

“No. There’s something else!”

Changkyun’s words make everyone except Hyunwoo move their eyes from the movie and look at Kihyun, Changkyun, and the key. Minhyuk is fast to snatch it from the table. He observes the key and gasps loudly.

“YOO KIHYUN LOOK AT THIS!!!”

“WHAT??”

Minhyuk shows his finding to Kihyun who is looking at it with wide eyes. Like he can’t believe what he sees. A silver ring, hanging together with the hamster keyring. Kihyun doesn't even know why he didn't notice it before.

“IT'S A RING, YOO KIHYUN. A RING!!” Minhyuk screams and squeaks very loudly followed by everyone in the room, except Kihyun and Hyunwoo.

Kihyun looks at his boyfriend.

“ _Hyung_?”

“Uh...yes. It’s a ring, Ki.”

“What....” Kihyun can’t seem to find his words. The others are now silent to listen to Hyunwoo's answer.

“Yeah. I bought this apartment for us. I’ve thought about it for a long time, I realized that I want to live with you since...I don’t know, three years ago? So I started saving money. I’m sorry it took so long, I just want to buy a decent apartment so you can be comfortable.”

Hyunwoo smiles apologetically, scratching the back of his head. While Kihyun’s eyes are getting wider with every word comes out of Hyunwoo’s mouth.

“Why?” he asks.

Hyunwoo looks surprised, “Uh..why? Because...because I love you? And...you love me too, right? And we’ve been dating for almost six years and...and I thought you might want to live together.”

Kihyun is silent. Tears are starting to build in his eyes.

“Am I wrong?” Hyunwoo asks and Kihyun shakes his head. “You love me, right?” Kihyun nods. “You want to live with me, right?” Kihyun nods again.

Hyunwoo takes his hands and Kihyun is about to cry. Those tears really threaten to leave his eyes.

“So, Yoo Kihyun, will you live with me, for as long as forever?”

And the tears drop.

As soon as Kihyun nods, the whole room is filled with screams and claps. Hyunwoo smiles widely and brings the crying Kihyun into his embrace. He lets the younger cries, hiding his face in Hyunwoo's chest.

Their friends keep screaming and clapping, happy for their two friends who just proposed and got a proposal. Soon after, Kihyun stops crying. He looks up at Hyunwoo and the older looks at him with adoration. Hyunwoo wipes off the tears in Kihyun's cheeks.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I want it to be a surprise”

“No. I mean why didn’t you tell me you want to live together? We could’ve saved together and bought it faster.”

“Faster? You want to live with me that badly?” Hyunwoo teases, earning a punch to his shoulder. Not hurt at all.

“Nooo, _hyung_. If we are going to live together, then we should’ve bought it together, not just you.”

“Just accept it, Ki!!” Minhyuk yells from the end of the sofa.

“Shut up, Lee Minhyuk!”

Hyunwoo brushes his lover's hair softly. “He’s right. Just accept it. This is my gift. I bought it because I wanted to, and because you deserve it”

A series of 'aawww' is heard in the air, coming from their excited friends.

Kihyun shakes his head.

“Come on....you don’t want to accept my gift?”

“Fine. Then I’ll pay the utility bills.” Kihyun pouts.

Hyunwoo laughs and peck Kihyun's pout. “As you wish, babe,” he says. Even though he knows he won’t let Kihyun do it.

Kihyun gives Hyunwoo his favorite smile, then climbs onto Hyunwoo’s laps. He cups Hyunwoo's face with his two hands and looks at him straight in the eyes.

“Thank you,” he whispers sincerely and meets Hyunwoo's smiling lips with his own.

And with that, they share a soft kiss filled with their feelings. The happiness, the gratefulness, the cares, and the love.

But soon, the kiss becomes quite long and aggressive. The two are lost in their own world and seem to forget that their friends are still present in that room. But before it can get more heated, Hoseok throws a cushion causing them separating themselves and just giggling at their friends' reaction.

“Gross. Can y'all move to the bedroom or something??” He says, answered with agreement from the others.

The two only look at each other. They smile like they own the world as they are madly in love.

-end.

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought it's kinda weird/impossible that Kihyun doesn't notice the ring, but let's just suppose that the ring is hidden by the hamster keyring or that it looks like part of the keyring. I worried that it's gonna be boring, but I hope it's not boring :((
> 
> thanks for reading!! <3 <3


End file.
